Holy Book
by Terasedward
Summary: Pyhä Kirja. Pieni "Uskonnollinen" tarina FMA sta :3


Okkiesta. Minulla oli tunnilla tylsää, joten kirjoittelin tällaisen tosi lyhyen oneshotin. Nyt ei ole Edon masennus kyseessä vaan ihan toinen asia :D

Title: HolyBook

Author: Teräsedward

Genre: - No ei ole erityisemmin. Aika uskonnollinen :_D

Rating: -

A/N: Eli pieni tarina Edin uskomuksesta ja uskosta Jumalaan. Pidemmittä puheitta; Enjoy ;) Ja tämä on tällä kertaa Alin näkökulmasta. Kivaa vaihtelua! :)

-Al, mennään!

Kuulen Edwardin sanovan ja hän tulee työhuoneestaan vauhdilla. Olimme lähtemässä juuri kirjastolle, ennen kuin tulisi kovin myöhä. Olin juuri sattumoisin katsonut ikkunasta ulos ja siellä satoi kaatamalla. Veli ei tietenkään viitsinyt ottaa viittaansa, kun meni jo edeltä ulos.

Kävelen isoveljeni huoneeseen ja otan penkin nojalta hänen pitkän punaisen viittansa. Samalla huomaan pöydällä, kirjapinon päällä pienen kirjasen, joka herättää huomioni.

Nostan kirjan käsiini ja sen kannessa huomaan pienen ristin. Onko tämä raamattu...?

-Al! Mihin jäit kuppaamaan?

Edin ääni huhuilee minua ulko-ovelta jo ja lasken kirjan takaisin paikalleen, mistä sen otinkin. Lähden sitten nopeasti veljeni mukaan kohti kirjastoa.

Raamattu? Mitä veljeni sillä tekee? Uskooko hän Jumalaan, vaikka väittää heidän olevan humpuukkia?

-Hei Al, oletko OK? Luet kirjaa väärinpäin.

Ed huomauttaa sitten minua ja hätkähdän pois ajatuksistani alkaen katsomaan veljeäni, joka katsoo minua kummissaan hymyillen kuitenkin hiukan.

-O–Olen, olin vain ajatuksissani.

Änkytän veljelleni. En muista edes, kauanko olemme olleet täällä.

-Okei. Kunhan lähdemme haluan olla hetken yksin tutkimuksen parissa.

Ed sanoo hymyillen minulle. Taasko! Aina sinä sitä yksin teet!

-Taas? Olet aina hetken yksin. Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein teet siellä?

Kysyn ihmeissäni ja epäilen kaiken liittyvän siihen pieneen kirjaseen jonka näin. Raamattuun.

-Omia juttujani. Voin ehkä myöhemmin kertoa.

Ed sanoo vielä. Ehkä? Mikset voisi kertoa minulle jo nyt? Minulla on sinulle niin paljon kysymyksiä isoveli...

Lopulta palaamme takaisin hotellille ja veli linnoittautuu taas kerran työhuoneeseensa lukiten oven perässään. Jään istumaan huoneen ulkopuolelle tällä kertaa. Kuuntelen aikani pientä kolinaa ja sen rauhoituttua kuulen pientä sivujen selaamista. Kohta kaikki hiljenee ja en kuule enää mitään.

Hiljaisuutta jatkuu jonkun aikaa, kunnes alan kuulla pientä muminaa huoneesta. En voisi uskoa, mutta veljeni rukoilee selvästi näillä sanoilla:

"Hyvä Jumala. Voisitko antaa minulle voimia jatkaa ja selvitä hengissä? Olen avuton ja käännyn puoleesi, jotta auttaisit minua ja veljeäni tästä eteenpäinkin. Kiitos kaikesta... Aamen"

Nousen ylös rukouksen kuultuani ja itkisin taatusti, jos tämä metallinen kehoni voisi. Kävelen sängylleni istumaan. Veli on epätoivoinen. Kohta huoneen ovi aukeaa ja veli tulee huoneestaan kävellen omalle sängylleen istumaan.

-Tutkimus etenee hyvin Al. Saamme kyllä kehomme takaisin. Minä vannon sen.

Ed sanoo minulle hymyillen päättäväisenä, kuten aina. Vaikka hän sitä kuinka toistaa, se saa minut hyvälle tuulelle.

Myöhemmällä, kun veljeni on alkanut nukkumaan, nousen ylös sängyltäni istumasta ja suuntaan hänen työhuoneeseensa. Avaan oven varovasti ja menen sisään. Kävelen veljeni työpöydän luokse, otan pienen opuksen käsiini ja avaan sen varovasti.

Luen aikani sen sisältämää tekstiä, kunnes ristin käteni tajuamattani sitä ensin. Katson käsiäni ja rukoilen apua Jumalalta. Oikeasti sitä tarkoittaen.

Hiljaisuuteni rikkoo oven pieni, vieno narahdus ja ovella seisoo veljeni.

-Al.

Ed sanoo hymyillen minulle ja lähtee kävelemään minua kohti ottaen kypäräni halaukseensa.

-Anteeksi, etten ole kertonut sinulle, mutta taisitkin jo tietää?

Ed sanoo hymyillen ja katson vain veljeäni hiljaisena.

-Niin... Niin tiesin.

Vastaan lopulta jotain ja Ed suukottaa kypärääni hennosti ja punastumiseni olisi varmaa, jos olisin ihmiskehossa.

-Pidetään molemmat kiinni tästä raamatusta ja uskotaan yhdessä kaikkeen.

Veljeni sanoo ja nyökkään. Olen onnellinen veljeni seurassa. Nyt, aina ja Jumalan silmän alla.

The End :)


End file.
